


Flight To the Ford

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Flight To the Ford

Pippin's heart sank as the sound of running feet came from behind them. The rushing noise that followed chilled him, and a cold fear spread through his whole body. He knew, even before Glorfindel spoke, what had come.

He watched the shining white horse surge forward, watched as it stopped, his heart flipping over and his head spinning fast. He couldn't take in what was happening, why Frodo was slowing Asfaloth.

When Frodo's blade rang unsheathed in the still air, Pippin seemed to wake from his stupor. He took the flaming torch Strider held out, and sprang forward, yelling fearlessly.


End file.
